


Repeat Visitor

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pregnancy, Second Person, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: You end up being visited by Zoe, and it's not the first time you've had her drop in either...
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 11





	Repeat Visitor

It had been a long day. You were tired, sore from all the work you've done throughout, and you just wanted to turn in and take a couple of hours off. Just so that you could gather your thoughts and be refreshed for tomorrow.  
  
Unfortunately, you weren't going to be so lucky. Especially as you saw a familiar-looking girl sitting on your bed, literally the second after entering your bedroom. You gulped as you stared at her, and you felt your pants growing tight as she started giggling. You were way too used to that laugh at this point...  
  
"Hey there, Mister! Missed me?" The girl chimed with a grin that widened the longer she stared at you and how worried you looked at her being there. "Aw, what's the matter? I thought you liked me, Mister." She giggled as those teasing words dribbled out of her mouth, leaving you befuddled and worried.  
  
The girl, Zoe, had appeared before you a few times before. Always when you were about to go sleep, and she'd tease you about your boring life. A little nudge, a push here and there, and you were always turning in for bed in the horniest possible mood. Every time, without fail, she would've left you alone with a raging hardon and no real outlet.  
  
You shook your head to try and get the thoughts of her tender and small body out of your mind, but once you opened your eyes, they were met by a familiar-looking butt. You gasped and backed up against the door, prompting a laugh from the mischievous girl as she landed on the ground and turned back towards you.  
  
"Aw, Mister. You're just as easy to spook and prank as you've always been. I bet you'd love to go just as mad with lust as you did back then when you..." She started trailing off as she slowly motioned down towards her stomach.  
  
It's then that her attire hit you. Her mere presence had been enough to send you reeling due to her naturally attractive and cute form... But only once she pointed it out, did you realize that she wasn't even wearing her usual outfit. None of that slim top and skintight spats nonsense. No, this time, she was wearing a flimsy string bikini that rubbed into both her nipples and her pussy, the string grinding into both of those sensitive areas. The near-permanent blush on her cheeks was no doubt a result of her choice of attire... Or it was there to specifically tease you, you never really knew with her.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing that stood out about her current appearance. No, what stood out much more than her sling bikini was her protruding belly. She was capital P Pregnant, and excessively so given that her belly was nearly as big as her torso was wide. Maybe even more so, you'd have to give it a closer look if you wanted to make sure... and you're not sure you'd want to get closer to that cheeky little child, lest you get played again.  
  
Zoe laughed as she watched your eyes drift around on her body, prompting her to lift her arms to expose her armpits just to rub in how much you truly loved looking at her. "Gee, Mister. If you wanted a private show, you could've just asked, you know?" She giggled, only to let out a brief gasp as a bulge visibly appeared on her belly for just a second. "T-Though, if our kiddos are going to act up like this, I don't think you'd have the chance to enjoy it fully."  
  
Those words grazed your ears. 'Our Kiddos'. It couldn't be right, you hadn't... Had you? Had you pushed your... No, that couldn't be right at all. You would never press into a cute kid like the orange-haired girl presenting herself in front of you...  
  
"Oh, but you did, Mister." You felt a chill running down your spine as the words bounced around in your head, letting them sink in much easier as your uninvited guest continued to whisper such illicit words and thoughts in your ear. "You saw me, and after I just told you how nice it might feel to sit on your lap for a loooong time... Youuuuu..." She trailed off as a little line of drool ran down her chin.  
  
You tried to put your hands on your ears to block it out, but she quickly grabbed both of your wrists and nibbled on your ear, causing another jolt of unintended pleasure to run through your body. Right before she dropped the bomb by whispering into your ear one more time.  
  
"You forced yourself on me, and knocked me up with so many kids that I can hardly count them all!"  
  
Your pants tensed up and immediately felt sticky in that split second, and a blush rushed to your cheeks as the cheeky girl had just manipulated in the very same fashion that she had all those nights ago. Despite all that had happened, she still had you wrapped around her pinky finger...  
  
Zoe chuckled as she pulled you over to the bed, dragging you with all the power in her small body. It was a cinch to do something like that, just like it was a cinch to appear out of nowhere and cause you all this grief. Not that you had a say in the matter, she was the one running the entire show...  
  
"Now, Mister... I'm fine with you knocking me up and everything, really, you seemed so happy when you splurted your whole load in me, buuuuuuut..." The cheeky youth chimed as she pulled you close, causing you both to fall onto your bed. With her underneath you like so many nights before. Even the belly that protruded from her midsection did nothing to stop you from looming over her in such a foreboding fashion.  
  
You gulped a little as you could tell what she was going to say next. You dreaded it a little, especially with how spotty her visits had been. But then, her smile turned sweet. For a brief moment, but it definitely carried a different air than usual. "You're going to have to take responsibility for what you did, Mister. Otherwise, I'm going to make it really hurt. And I don't want to hurt you more than I need to!"  
  
Though her words dripped with the same teasing that they had been, this time it felt as if there was something more to them. As if she genuinely wanted your companionship. Of course, this could be another trick... and considering your cock was placed right between those tender young thighs, the same that had milked you that fateful night... The chance that you were being tricked was very high.  
  
But, with her laying there, presenting herself and asking for you to accept your actions and be responsible... How could you resist?  
  
"You know you want to, Mister. Just tell me that you take responsibility, and you can go as wild as you did that night. You want to smash in and try to knock me up again, don't you?" As if you had a choice in the matter when she just kept teasing you like that. You took a deep breath, tried to gather your thoughts...  
  
And promptly threw it away. You didn't need to think any longer. You needed to man up and own up to your actions. "I do! I'll take responsibility!" You shouted as you pushed your cock forward, trying to penetrate the youthful-looking girl in the same motion...  
  
Only for the rod to be caught between her thighs, causing a tiny bit of seed to squirt out from the tip as you had been rather rudely robbed of your deserved prize. "Good, good, Mister! But we're not doing it like that this time!" Zoe giggled as she had played another rather annoying trick on you.  
  
In what felt like a split second, you suddenly found yourself laying on your back, while the trickster of a girl was now sitting on your stomach, her tight ass pushing up against your shaft while the two buns neatly sandwiched the sides of it. "This time, we're doing it with me on top. Don't worry, you can still go as wild as you want, just let me get on your dick!"   
  
Her teasing grin now had a lustful tinge to it, as she climbed right atop of the cock in one swift motion. The same motion that caused her bottom to be practically grinding up against your member, the friction sending quite the wonderful sensations through your body. Once she finally sat her pussy down on your still slickened tip, it felt like you were about to break some sort of taboo. Especially since compared to back then, you felt sound of mind.  
  
Not that it mattered. You saw the pregnant girl lift herself up ever slightly, hefting her domed belly upward in the process... before she slammed her hips downward. In turn, she speared her lips on your pillar, parting her lower mouth to the widest it had ever been stretched before. The sheer look on her face as she bit into her lip to hold back a premature moan was too much for you, causing you to let out a cry of pleasure instead...  
  
Despite the huge belly bump, Zoe wasn't scared at all as she sunk deeper downward. It certainly didn't matter that the tip of your mighty member brushed up against the cervix that served as the entrance to her womb, and where your precious children laid resting within. No, she was more concerned with the pleasure the two of you were going to enjoy. After all... You said you would take responsibility. She just didn't mention that it would also involve any actions she'd take.  
  
You braced yourself as it felt like your cock was smashing up against a stone-hard wall of flesh. Every time the young girl lifted her hips and let herself fall back down, you could feel the trembles that ran down your rod. It was getting a little too much so quickly...  
  
Your gaze drifted upward ever slightly and focused solely on the girl that was riding you like a proverbial toy. Her belly, sticking out like a sore thumb on the rest of her lithe and slim form, bounced in such a mesmerizing fashion. You couldn't look away, as she would turn to force it to appear in the corner of your eye. No matter what, you were forced to keep watch.  
  
Well, if she wanted to play dirty, there were ways for you to play dirty just the same. She hadn't stopped you from using your hands after all.  
  
You put your hands on the young girl's hips, causing her to stop for just a moment. "Oho? Are you trying something, Mist-" She tried to taunt you once again, only for her eyes to shoot open as you pumped your hips forward. The extra power behind your thrust was strong enough to knock her composure right out of the window, as her tongue started to lull out of her mouth for just a brief moment.  
  
There was no guarantee that you'd last much longer, so you decided to make the best of it. With your mind focused on keeping your load from blowing, you put as much power into your thrusts as possible. You were throwing everything into the piston-like movement of your hips, which forced moans and screams out of the young girl that had been mocking and teasing you all night...  
  
Until your concentration flickered. You let out a moan in unison with your youthful partner as you fired off a shot of cum that splattered right up against the thoroughly tenderized cervix, causing more than a fair share of cum to dribble right out of the hole it was shot into. You felt exhaustion wash over your body as your eyes flickered and blinked...  
  
The last thing you saw, was that infernal grin from Zoe, peering down at you in an almost excessively satisfied manner. You had played right into her hands again... and yet, the grin on her face seemed just as sweet as before. Maybe you impressed her. You wouldn't be able to tell due to your consciousness fading.  
  
Her voice was the last thing you heard as you drifted off to sleep...  
  
"Thanks, Mister. You better keep your promise, okay? We've got even more kids to feed after all that, ehehehe..."


End file.
